Sombra vs Sombra
by Umiko-sama
Summary: Crossover bleach y one piece. quien ganara Kage-Kage no mi o Katen Kyokotsu.


**Este es el segunto fic que subo espero les guste y comenten para seguir mejorando**

**__****Disclaimer: ni bleach, ni one piece me pertenecen son de los maestros Eiichiro Oda y Tite Kubo.**

-¿Shinigami? ¿Capitan? – había escuchado hablar acerca de ellos pero no podía creer que hubiera uno frente a sus ojos.

- capitán de la 8ª división para ser mas exactos – dijo ocultando su mirada bajo su sombrero – Kyoraku Shunsui, mucho gusto-

- y que hace alguien como tu en MI isla – pregunto Gekko Moria algo nervioso, que fuera a verlo alguien como él, un dios de la muerte, obviamente no era normal.

- la verdad no debería estar aquí, la sociedad de almas tiene hace mucho tiempo la regla de no interferir en asuntos humanos, si es que se te puede llamar humano –

- entonces, por que diablos estas aquí –

- porque eres tu el que esta interfiriendo en nuestro trabajo – al ver la cara de pregunta que puso el shishibukai prefirió explicarse, aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea, no era bueno hablando con hombres – los shinigamis estamos encargados de llevarnos las almas errantes pero últimamente han aparecido muchas de ellas incompletas y al parecer tu eres el responsable – hizo una pausa antes de continuar – estoy aquí para llevármelas aunque tenga que quitártelas -

- ah, te refieres a estas – dicho esto del suelo comenzó a salir un ejercito de general zombis – no dejare que un shinigami me impida cumplir mis planes –

- vaya, vaya, pensé que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo de forma pacifica, no tengo mucho interés en pelear y quiero irme a dormir –

- ¡pues entonces te mandaré a descansar por siempre! –

- bueno que remedio – saco rápidamente a Katen Kyokotsu y en dos movimientos habia derrotado a todos los zombis – si no hago mi trabajo yama-jii y nanao-chan se van a enojar y no quiero forzar arrugas en la frente de mi querida nanao-chan – aunque siempre lo hacia pero ya estaba ahí y no tenia nada mejor que hacer.

- no me subestimes, no importa cuanto ataques a mis general zombis siempre se leva…- no pudo terminar pues quedo totalmente paralizado al ver como las sombras salían de los cuerpos de su ejercito – maldito, no habrás ocupado sal, o si –

- no tengo necesidad de algo como eso, las zampakuto de los shinigamis pueden purificar lo que cortan, enviando las sombras de nuevo a sus dueños – Shunsui no pudo ocultar su satisfacción al ver la ira plasmada en la cara de Moria – me estas subestimando, ni creas que podrás vencerme con esos trucos baratos –

- eres tu el que me subestima shinigami, no necesito más zombis para vencerte, **¡DOPPELMAN!** - Kyoraku quedo muy sorprendido al ver la sombra del humano levantarse, ahora entendía porqué yama-jii lo había enviado a él considerando que otros capitanes se habían ofrecido (específicamente Kenpachi, que lo único que quería era cortar a alguien y Mayuri que quería recolectar especimenes y encontraba que un usuario de fruta del diablo era muy interesante).

- vaya, parece que tenias un as bajo la manga –

- y tengo varios más si te interesa, shinigami -

Doppelman se dirigió a atacar a Shunsui, pero se detuvo bruscamente delante de él cuando una katana atravesó al shishibukai.

- imposible, ni siquiera te has movido – cuando logro mirar detrás de si vio una espada saliendo de las sombras, se volteo de nuevo a ver al shinigami que habia enterrado su espada en el doppelman para que luego apareciera bajo Moria.

- **Kage Oni **– dijo tranquilamente un poco antes de retirar su zampakuto – te agradecería que dejaras de llamarme shinigami por algo te dije mi nombre –

En cuanto guardo su espada Moria cayó de rodillas al suelo, perdiendo mucha sangre por el ataque.

- maldito shinigami, ni creas que con eso me has derrotado – se puso de pie - **¡BRICK BAT!** (1) – el doppelman de Moria se transforma en pequeños murciélagos que rodearon a Shunsui antes de atacar.

- **Bushomowa** – la gran ventisca tiro lejos a todos los murciélagos – tu no entiendes verdad, te dije que no me digas shinigami ademas a este paso lo unico que estas haciendo es retrasando tu muerte –

- ¡Silencio!** BRICK BAT: BLACK BOX** (2) – los murciélagos se dirigieron de nuevo a Shunsui pero en ves de atacarlo se reunieron y formaron una gran caja negra dejándolo atrapado – quédate ahí mientras busco una forma de matarte.

- no puedo permitir eso – dijo atravesando las sombras como si se tratara de niebla de una forma que hasta el mismo Aizen hubiera pensado que se veía siniestro – **Taka Oni – **salto hacia él,si no hubiera sido por el doppelman que se interpuso al ataque Moria habría sido cortado por la mitad – hasta cuando vas a seguir luchando quiero volver a la sociedad de almas a dormir y ver a mi nanao-chan – dijo haciendo un puchero.

- bien si tanto quieres terminar esta batalla te concederé tu deseo **SHADOW'S ASGARD **(3) – todas las sombras de Thriller Bark comenzaron a volar hacia Moria convirtiéndolo en una especie – ahora preparate para morir – su voz sonaba totalmente diferente, mucho mas grave y macabra.

- no importa que tan grande te hayas vuelto es muy evidente que no puedes controlar tantas sombras, perderás primero contra el tiempo que conmigo.

Moria trato de avanzar pero Shunsui fue mas rápido y tirando el haori rosa para quedar con el blanco salto hacia su enemigo.

- **Iro Oni: Shiro **– el gran tamaño del shishibuki le impidió esquivar el ataque que dio justo en su cuello, lo que lo decapito casi por completo, liberando todas las sombras y cayendo al suelo muerto.

Recogió su haori rosa y lo sacudió, estaba cansado y lo unico que queria era dormir.

- Taicho porque demoro tanto hay mucho trabajo que hacer y necesito que firme unos papales – decía Nanao a su capitán que trataba de hacerse el dormido en vano, la chica no era tan tonta para caer en sus trucos.

- pero nanao-chan estoy cansado, estuve toda la mañana en el mundo humano luchando-

- nada de peros, el papeleo no se hará solo y necesito su ayuda –

- ¿estas diciendo que me necesitas? – libraso en la cara

- estoy diciendo que mientras sea capitán tendrá que trabajar, ahora levántese y a trabajar –

Hubiera preferido quedarse durmiendo un rato en el mundo humano, pero bueno, si lo hubiera hecho no podría haber visto a su querida Nanao-chan, aunque su cara sufriera las consecuencias.

_(1) = murciélago ladrillo_

_(2) = murciélago ladrillo: caja negra_

_(3) = asgard de las sombras_

**Ojala les haya gustado, enrealidad si no fuera por Ulquiorra-Visard no se me hubiera ocurrido este fic, asi que se lo dedico a el.**_  
_


End file.
